


Terror

by ladielazarus



Category: MI-13 (comic), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-24
Updated: 2010-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladielazarus/pseuds/ladielazarus





	Terror

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current location:** |  [home](http://maps.google.com/maps?q=home)  
---|---  
**Current mood:** |   
calm  
**Current music:** | The Office: Season 5  
**Entry tags:** |   
[fanfic100](http://community.livejournal.com/kit_fic/tag/fanfic100), [pryde/wisdom](http://community.livejournal.com/kit_fic/tag/pryde/wisdom), [xmen](http://community.livejournal.com/kit_fic/tag/xmen)  
  
  
_**Another Day...**_  
Title: Terror  
Fandom: X-men  
Pairing: Pryde/Wisdom  
Rating: PG  
Prompt: 083 And  
A/N: Set about a year after InfinitePryde's epic awesome of MI-13.  


When Kurt opened the door to his guest quarters in Portwell House, he was surprised to find Kitty on the other side of it. True, his long-time friend was a notorious early riser, but she was also just as respectful of those who were not.

“I've just done something terrifying.” She looked it, too. Her face was pale and, he could have bene wrong, but he thought she might be shaking a little.

“Katzchen, mein gott, come in and sit down before you pass out.”

“Thank you” She passed into the room and sat down on a chair with a distinct lack of grace hat suggested she might be ready to do just that.

“Was ist los, leibechen?” Kurt sat down on the bed across from her.

“I didn't think I--” She shook her head. “I swore I wouldn't, but then... It was right there and I had no time to think and I panicked!”

“You panicked? Katzchen, what on Earth are you talking about? Are you all right?”

“He-- It came out of nowhere!”

“What did?”

Kitty held up her left hand. On the ring finger of said hand, a diamond and sapphire ring bore tidings of exactly what was wrong.

“Katzchen, are you telling me that you...” He gestured towards the corridor absently. She nodded in a dazed fashion.

“I said yes.” She looked straight ahead. “I said yes, Fuzzy.”

Kurt tried his best to keep from laughing. Really, he did, but he couldn't keep the grin completely off of his face. Leave it to his best friend to get engaged, and then react as though she was being executed by firing squad. She really did need a therapist.

“Well, what were the horrific conditions under which you agreed to this?”

“Don't make fun.” She frowned. “This is really scary for me, you know. I always said I didn't believe in marriage. I swore I'd never do it. The vert prospect scares me nearly to death thank you very much Carmen and Theresa.” She made a face.

“Katzchen, I'm sorry. It's just that this is good news, ja? How did it happen?”

“He was on his way out the door this morning. He and Brian and Eric had to go down to Brighton to take care of something, I don't know, some kind of fakey mage whose been torturing animals or something.” She waved her hands in a dismissive gesture. “Anyway, as he's leaving, he turns back and he's like 'Oh, I nearly forgot.' and he reaches into his pocket and pulls this out. Then, he says 'I know plans make you nervous, but the idea of losing you again makes me more nervous. Actually... suicidal is probably the word. I love you, and you love me, so could we please just make this somewhat permanent?'”

“He said that?” Kurt smiled. “Well, Katzchen, I don't mean to alarm you, but I think, on his planet, that that was terribly romantic.”

“I know, right?” Kitty shook her head, the shock basically clearing. “I was shocked, too. So shocked, in fact, that I looked straight into those ridiculous blue eyes and I heard some insane woman say 'Okay.' After he kissed me and Brian yelled at him to hurry it up, he left. And then, I realized that I was the insane woman.” She held up the hand again. Kurt took his time inspecting the ring that time. It was really quite beautiful. Pete would have taken his time picking that out. He'd have to congratulate the man later.

If Kitty didn't manage to die of fright in the meantime.

“And?”

“And what?”

“And Katzchen, I think that, perhaps, you need to stop panicking and decide why you did something that insane? Perhaps, on some level, it doesn't seem so insane.”

“Don't you get it, Kurt?”

“Was?”

“That's what scares me.”


End file.
